<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The morning after by JohnDoe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354616">The morning after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44'>JohnDoe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 8 Redo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Sex, filler chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after boat sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 8 Redo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light seeping in through the cabins windows abruptly ended her slumber. She had forgotten to close the shades last night it would seem, how foolish of her. She had a bit of a headache but apart from that she felt good, great even. Gods it was foolish what she had done the night before and she should feel shame but oddly she didn’t. Sure it may complicate things down the road but the future is more uncertain than ever before, it’s likely they won’t even live long enough to face the consequences. Unless of course Tyrion already knew, it wasn’t a particularly big ship after all. She prayed that no one heard them.</p><p>She rolled over to find her bear was still fast asleep, with a content look on his face she noted. Perhaps she should have taken him to bed years ago. Would things be any different if she had? That doesn’t matter, what matters is what happens next. Could this happen again? Did she want this to happen again? Until last night she had never thought of Jorah in that way, he was a friend, her protector and advisor. But could that continue now that he had kissed her, now that he had fondled her breasts and spilled his seed within her? Would he be content with going back to how things were? Then there was Jon Snow. She knew the King in the North had fallen for her, and she too had developed feelings for him. Just yesterday she had discussed the possibility of marrying him with Tyrion. Tyrion would be livid if he found out, and Jon Snow would be heartbroken. And still she had no regrets she realised. She had taken a disgraced knight into her bed and she felt no shame. </p><p>“Good morning.” Jorah grumbled beside her. She had been so deep in thought she hadn’t noticed him stir.</p><p>“Morning Jorah.” She said sweetly. Jorah looked as if he was about to kiss her but he restrained himself. She couldn’t help but laugh: “You were inside me a few hours ago and yet your afraid to kiss me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure where you stand Khaleesi.” He said. “I thought you might be feeling some regret.”</p><p>“Rest assured I am not ashamed of what we did last night.” She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips to reassure him.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Jorah said, his voice full of emotion. “But where do we go from here?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I don’t regret what we did but I’m still not sure if we should do it again.”</p><p>“I understand.” He assured. “It’s a complicated situation. I know you and Tyrion were hoping for a marriage with Jon Snow.”</p><p>“Yes.” She said. </p><p>“It’s a good match.” Jorah said. “He loves you I think.”</p><p>“I know.” She said. </p><p>“Do you love him?” He asked, he wore a look of pure desperation.</p><p>“Maybe.” She said. “I’m not sure.”</p><p>“So this won’t be happening again?” He asked.</p><p>“Actually I was hoping it would.” She said, surprising herself a little. “If we are going to die in the North, then we owe it too ourselves to live while we can.” Jorah pulled her into him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He held her for quite sometime as they traded kisses. This was new to her, she had never done this with Drogo or Daario. She liked it. </p><p>“Oh.” She said as his hand went between her thighs. She mimicked his actions by grasping his cock in her hands and slowly pumping as he rubbed her sex with his fingers. They only stopped kissing when Jorah moved his mouth to her breasts. Jorah continued to pleasure her with his fingers as he rubbed her pearl ferociously. It took all her willpower to refrain from crying out as he guided her to orgasm, pleasure gripping her body as he suckled at her breast. Jorah brought his fingers up to their faces, they were coated in her juices. She watched as Jorah sucked one of his fingers clean and was shocked when offered her a finger. She took his finger into her mouth and tasted her arousal, she could tell it drove him crazy with desire. She sat up on her knees and bent over him, taking his hardened cock into her jaws.</p><p>“Fuck.” He muttered. She took him fully into her mouth, going as deep as she could. She moved her head up and down his shaft as she teased the tip with her tongue. “Daenerys I’m close.” He muttered after several moments. He no doubt expected her to stop but she wanted to taste him as he had tasted her. He his seed into her mouth and she swallowed down every last drop, licking his manhood clean. “You are a goddess.”</p><p>“Your sweet my bear.” She said as she mounted him, sliding herself down his still hard cock.</p><p>“I’m going to enjoy every last moment on this boat.” He said.</p><p>“You have no idea.” She said, as she began to roll her hips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little filler story before the Season 8 rewrite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>